


Confessions

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, healthy Lannister sibling relationship, not evil Cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Sort of prequel to 'Who's Afraid?'. It's after midnight. Jaime's wasted and rambling about his feelings. Cersei's cranky but also trying to be a good sister. She also may or may not be recording him.





	Confessions

Cersei flicked on her lamp at the sound of knocking at the door. She swore under her breath as she glanced at her phone to see that it was 2:37am. Screw whatever her court-ordered therapist had said about controlling her temper. Whoever woke her up at this time in the night deserved to die. Muttering various threats of death and dismemberment under her breath, Cersei stumbled down the stairs and flung open the front door. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Cersei demanded at the sight of Addam and Bronn supporting Jaime, his head lolling between them and giggling quietly to himself.. 

“He’s pretty wasted, he’s been drinking all night.” Addam supplied as Jaime shook his head. 

“’M alright,” Jaime slurred, trying to remove his arm from Addam’s shoulder but only serving to slap Addam on the side of the head. 

“Sure you are,” Cersei snapped. “How did he get this wasted?”

“He’s been drowning his sorrows all night. Anyway, we got him home so he’s your problem.” Bronn said, ducking out from under Jaime’s arm, who stumbled slightly as Addam shifted his hold.

“I can get him into his room.” Addam offered as Cersei stepped forward. Behind them, the taxi driver impatiently beeped his horn at them.

“No I got him,” Cersei said, grabbing Jaime’s arm and tugging him inside, kicking the door closed behind her. Just her luck, the one weekend that Brienne had gone home to Tarth was the weekend that Jaime decided to get absolutely hammered. Cersei managed to get him up the stairs before Jaime gave a worrying retch. She knew exactly what that meant and led him towards the bathroom. “I swear to the seven, Jaime, you puke on me and I’ll fucking kill you.”

Cersei opened the bathroom door and all but threw Jaime in the general direction of the toilet. She turned and headed back to her bedroom, fetching her dressing gown to wrap around herself and dragging a brush through her hair. After a second’s thought, she also snatched up her phone from her bedside table. Her therapist, Olenna Tyrell, had bluntly informed her that aside from working on her anger issues in more helpful ways than smashing up Euron Greyjoy’s car with a baseball bat (it was what he got for cheating on her); she also needed to work on building and maintaining positive relationships with others, especially her brothers. She was trying to do that, hence why she was actually going back to the bathroom to comfort a drunk, puking Jaime.

But she was also making sure that she got video evidence of it. Just in case. 

Cersei walked into the bathroom and was relieved to see that none of the vomit had missed the toilet. Although she could tell it was because Jaime was kneeling with his entire head inside the toilet, the sounds of splattering, splashing vomit and his groans echoing off the sides of the bowl.

“Oh gods,” Jaime muttered as Cersei knelt beside him, patting his back gently.

“Get it up champ,” Cersei muttered as she opened her camera and snapped a selfie of her and Jaime. Jaime pulled himself back from the toilet and rested his head on the edge of the seat. Cersei averted her gaze as she reached up and flushed the toilet. “Again, how the hell are you so wasted?”

“Vodquila, jaegerbombs and Tormund had this poe-ty moonshine shit that just… fuck…” Jaime trailed off as he tilted his head up and vomited into the bowl again.

“Giantsbane had póitín? Shit, no wonder you’re messed up. That stuff’s like 90%.” Cersei said; although she had to be impressed by the different alcohols Jaime had drank and he was only puking. Anyone else probably would have been hospitalised by now. She herself had decided to stop drinking (another suggestion from her therapist) but even at her worst, she had never been this messed up. 

“Yeah an’ he’s a dick. He was saying that Brienne likes him and she doesn’t! She wouldn’t. Not him.” Jaime insisted as he spat into the bowl.

_Ah. _ Cersei thought to herself. Of course. Brienne was away for the weekend. Jaime was missing her and he was seemingly jealous of Tormund’s crush on her. Interesting. Cersei sat back against the bath and opened her camera again, swiping the screen to record a video as opposed to taking a photo. 

“So why do you care if Tormund likes her? She’s kind, smart, funny and pretty. In her own way.” Cersei stated as Jaime dragged his head up, he seemed to be trying to focus on Cersei but was also looking three feet to her left.

“Pretty? She’s stunning! She’s sooo tall and her eyes are just,” Jaime smiled goofily before losing his balance and hitting his head off of the toilet bowl. “Ow!”

“Gods you’re stupid,” Cersei remarked unsympathetically. “You really like her then?”

“Well yeah, she’s my best friend. She’s tough and smart and funny and pretty. Her eyes are so pretty. They’re shiny. Like a, like a, what-ja-ma-call-it… a shiny thing!” Jaime insisted as Cersei stifled a laugh. She forgot how much nonsense Jaime could ramble when he was drunk. 

“You’re a true wordsmith.” Cersei quipped, shifting slightly as the coldness of the tiles seeped through her dressing gown. “So does she know you like her like that?”

“Like what?” Jaime asked simply, resting his cheek against the toilet seat. “Comfy.”

“Like you fancy her,” Cersei prompted as Jaime raised his head indignantly.

“Noooo,” Jaime snapped, drawing out the vowel sound. “Obviously not because why would she like me? She’s wonderful and I’m not. I’m, I’m a jackass.”

“Yeah you are,” Cersei confirmed. “But you should at least tell her. You’d be good for her.

“Sure,” Jaime commented snarkily. Cersei noted how sarcastic Wasted Jaime was. “The most perfect woman in the world should have me! You’re sooo smart Cersei.”

“Rein it in or I’ll flush your head.” Cersei threatened.

“Try it, see what happens!” Jaime snapped before his eyes suddenly focused. “Are you filming me?”

“Yep.” 

“Stop it!”

“Nah,”

“I mean it. Stop it.”

“Hmm, let me think, nah.” Cersei retorted, zooming the camera into Jaime’s face. Jaime lunged for the camera but overbalanced and fell onto the floor. Cersei burst out laughing as Jaime rubbed his head. 

“You’re the worst!” Jaime claimed and Cersei shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe, but I’m all you got. Plus you dragged me out of bed at this time so deal with it. I think you should tell Brienne how you feel.” Cersei advised seriously. 

She knew Jaime and she knew Brienne. She knew how different girls sought after Jaime because of their family’s wealth and his name. None of them wanted to know the real Jaime; who loved history, played Fifa every night and who would defend his sibling like nobody else. Cersei knew how Brienne had grown into her confidence after people would try and belittle her for her appearance, how morons tried to see her as a conquest, a joke. Indeed, the people who saw Jaime and Brienne better than her, were the two of them themselves. She had watched them study together, debate fan theories for their favourite shows, blast music and dance around the house. She had seen them comfort one another through the hard times, argue over who’s turn it was to empty the bins and carry one another home from a night out. 

One of her favourite memories of the three of them had been when they had sat up until 5am to watch the Westeros Wresting Federation’s fight of the year; Cleganebowl. It had been the most hyped event of the year and the three of them had armed themselves with snacks, beers and yelled themselves hoarse, cheering for both the Mountain and the Hound. They got a noise complaint for screaming and yelling but when they watched Sandor Clegane pile drive his brother into a table before smashing Gregor Clegane's head with a steel chair; they weren’t just going to sit in silence. 

“I’m gonna be serious now. Can I be serious now?” Jaime asked, sitting on the bathroom floor, propping himself up with a hand. “She wouldn’t believe me, because we’re friends and I’m happy being her friend. I’m not one of those fuckers who try and be nice. I love her and I want to be with her but she’s my friend. And that’s fine.”

“Wow,” Cersei muttered, taken aback by the sudden seriousness and honesty of Jaime’s confession. She was so glad she had that on video. “Look, it’s up to you but you would be a nice couple. As long as you don’t shag while I’m in the house.”

“You’re a bitch.” Jaime muttered as he attempted to stand. Cersei put her phone away and helped him stumble down the hall into bed. Jaime collapsed onto the mattress as Cersei set a towel next to his bed and went to get him a glass of water. As she walked back into his room, Jaime was almost asleep but managed a smile for her. “You’re the best, I owe you.”

“I know,” Cersei replied as she shut his bedroom door, checked the toilet had been flushed and returned to her own bed. Cersei grinned as she sent the selfie to Brienne before checking the group chat she had ignored earlier.

They had been talking about going to Wildfyre for Rave In A Cave on Halloween night. It was half price and their chat was filled with ideas for costumes, themes and places to pre-drink. Cersei was debating between a devil and a witch and as she left the conversation and began browsing for costumes in order to make up her mind, she stopped at the sight of a cheerleader costume. A wicked grin crossed her face as she added a large version of the pink cheerleader costume into her basket. Not for her. For Jaime. 

She was trying to be a better sister, truly she was. 

But Jaime did say he owed her one… and a Lannister always paid his debts.


End file.
